Roomates
by fan2blindspot
Summary: What could happen during the coexistence of Reade and Zapata


_**Blindspot OS**_

**Title: **Roommates

**Characters: **Reade and Zapata

**Summary: **What could happen during the coexistence of Reade and Zapata

**History :**

Tasha sat on a pile of crates, leaning against a brick wall. It had been twenty minutes since she had discovered the lifeless body of her friend and she was still in shock. In the meantime, the police had arrived to examine the crime scene. She had not spoken to them, knowing that the FBI, CIA or even MI6 would settle the case. All she had done was crying and feeling guilty. She could not shake off the thought that Claudia would still be alive if she had accompanied her. After a moment Reade arrived and sat down beside her with a sympathetic air.  
"_I tried to stop her and now she is dead. It could have been me. I have been alone for so long that I forgot what it was like to work with others, to form a team, a family. I'm so tired Reade and sorry I did not listen to you._" She said hoarsely. She cried and kept moving her head from side to side, unable to calm down. Her friend looked at her extremely choked. Despite his anger and pain, the tears he saw her sink broke his heart. Although Edgar was struggling with all his might, the feelings he held for her were still there. They had never even disappeared. Being rational, he knew that she had done only her job, a mission that had saved thousands of lives. Moreover, his engagement with Megan, her feelings for him and her fight with Patterson had pushed her to accept. Only his emotions had gone beyond logic for a long time. The young man promised to do everything to help her repair the damage that had caused her departure and help her get better. Maybe one day, when it's all over, they'll finally be together. For the moment his only concern was to appease her. Indeed, these last words worried him a lot. She seemed to be at the end of her tether.  
_"No, it's me who must excuse me. I have not been there for you. You can count on the team, but you can count on me, whatever happens. I promise to be a better friend. You must know that you are not alone. We'll stop Claudia's murderer together. Do you hear me?" T_he deputy director asked. Tasha looked at him and smiled faintly. She nodded. Tenderly he put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. Immediately the Hispanic snuggled to take advantage of the comforting embrace he offered her. The policeman watched her for a few seconds. She was still upset and gnawed by guilt. Only the presence of her friend's words and his gestures reassured her.

After several tens of minutes in each other's arms, they got up and went to the office to start the investigation. The whole team asked after her and promised to find the monster responsible for this tragedy. Several hours later, everyone went home to rest. Zapata, who was still homeless, sat watching the empty place. Reade left his office to follow the example of his subordinates when he saw his colleague in a catatonic state.  
"_Hey, how are you?" _He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and suddenly turned her chair.  
"_Yes, I'm just very tired but it will be fine. I've seen worse,"_ the Hispanic replied fatalistically. Edgar looked at her disturbed by the unimportance she gave to her well-being.  
"_Come with me, we go home."  
_"_What? No, you do not have to. I'll go back to the motel. It's not that bad, do not worry."_  
_"Of course, I'm worried and do not tell me that's okay. You are exhausted. It has been days. I promised you to be a better friend and that's what I intend to do. I have a very comfortable sofa and you need a safe place to stay. So, unless you have a better proposal, please come with me, "_ the assistant director implored, looking at her tenderly. The pretty brunette smiled, put on her jacket, took her bag and followed him without arguing. They returned quietly.

_"You can stay as long as you want," _Edgar said a few minutes after their arrival. He handed her a pile of blanket and pillow. When she took them, their hands brushed, and the young woman could not prevent the acceleration of the heartbeat. Their eyes met shyly.  
"_I would not stay too much, promised. I will start my research tomorrow," _she reassured him after a few seconds. At this answer, she thought she saw a dash of disappointment on his face. Hispanic did not expect too much. After all that she had done to him, there was no way for him to still have feelings for her. Even though he had forgiven her it had been a while since she had lost hope of feeling the warmth of his arms.  
"_Okay, I can accompany you, to help. Well, only if you want, " _the deputy director proposed, trying to hide his desire to see her stay. He understood that she did not want it. After all, he had let his anger and sorrow speak during the interrogation, which had made him say quite horrible things. Natasha nodded happily. She missed her best friend. Whatever happens, she would do anything to revive their relationship. Even if their relationship should not go further. Her life without him had no sense.  
"_It's very nice thank you."  
"But if you stay here, you'll have to learn how to tidy up," _hejoked as he walked to the kitchen, pointing to the pile of papers resting on the counter.  
"_Okay but in this case, you will have to buy a coffee maker,"_ Zapata retorted in the same tone. She wrapped herself in a blanket and curled up on the couch. Her nerves and pain made her struggle for days, unable to sleep. Unsurprisingly, being with her partner brought her the serenity she needed so much.  
"_It's out of the question, but I can make tea. Do you want some?" _The young man suggested, pointing to the kettle.  
"_Yes,"_ the beautiful policewoman breathed. When she had put the head on the pillow she fell into a restful sleep.  
_"There is chamomile, chai, ginger. You know what, I'll do it with lemon. Do you want honey?" _He asked. He turned on the gas and then turned around to realize that she was sleeping. He smiles while looking at her. She looked so peaceful. All traces of pain that graced her face for a few years were gone. During all this time he had always wanted to help her, to make her smile and to make her happy only he had never thought himself well enough. Indeed, Tasha was the strongest person he knew. Edgar did not know much about her past, but he had understood for a long time that she had suffered much more than she should have. Lovingly he covered her with a second blanket to make sure she did not get cold. After that he drank his tea, ate a little and went to bed, unable to determine where the whole situation was going to lead them.

A few days later life had resumed. They had arrested Claudia's killer and continued to actively investigate Dominic and Madeline's plan. Zapata still lived at Reade, but they were more relaxed. The two young people had their meals and went about their business laughing as in the good old days. Apart from some ambiguities, everything was going well. Indeed, living at his colleague's home brings back the burning memories of their night together. Several times he was out of the bathroom shirtless, not realizing the effect he had on her. The young man was probably used to living alone. From then on, the pretty brunette could not help fantasizing about their possible meeting, about the wonderful feelings she had felt in his arms and the happiness he did not stop to bring her. For his part, the young African American was also relatively disturbed. Seeing her awake, having her breakfast laughing at his rotten jokes in her extra-wide sweater, jogging stockings, and the messy bun was disarmingly natural. He could also enjoy her company before sleeping, preparing the meal or before going to work, dapper and determined. These last days had made her realize how much she had missed him.

They had returned late that night. The day had been hard and the investigation extremely long. To make matters worse the weather was awful. It had been raining for days, making the atmosphere damp and moody. Exhausted they had chosen to order food. So, the two friends were quietly sitting on the couch, side by side, sharing Chinese food with the sound of the water striking the glass.  
"_You have to taste these noodles, let's exchange,"_ Tasha explained. She engulfed a butcher, put down her box and swapped with her colleague's box. He tasted while smiling at his joviality.  
"_You are right they are much better," _he wondered maliciously.  
"_I agree, return them to me."_  
_"Do not give it to_ _me, _" she _laughed as _she stepped toward him. The pretty brunette put a hand next to her shoulder and moved closer.  
_"No," he _whispered. Player, he spread his arm to prevent her from reaching her goal.  
_"Give me the noodles." _She laughed further reducing the distance between them. They were now really close. The Hispanic was above him, advancing and backing happily, pretending to want to get the box back.  
_"No,"_ the young man repeated, aware of the situation.  
_"Well, that's my rent for the week," _the policewoman conceded recoiling after being frozen within seconds. The young woman could smell his perfume and perceive his body heat. It was very disturbing.  
_"You are wide of the mark on the real estate market in New York. Seriously, you can stay as long as you want, on one condition. You have to stop pressing in the middle of the toothpaste tube, "_ Readelaughed. She laughed loudly too.  
_"Don't worry I will not stay long to spoil your precious tube of toothpaste. As soon as we catch Madeline and Dominic I will resume my life,"_ Zapata announced thinking of being a burden. She knew that her friend was angry at having been so hard on her when she returned. That was probably why he was so attentive now. Only Natasha wanted to recover her best friend and not someone who was wavering between anger and remorse. Even though she thought she deserved it, it was much too much to bear.  
_"It works but we must also talk about your snoring."  
"What? Speak for yourself!"_  
_"I do not snore."_  
_"You snore and loud,"_ his roommate teased. They continued to bicker for a few minutes and then the evening resumed. After finishing the meal and all tidy they still had no desire to sleep.  
_"I don't know for you but after the day that we just spent I would need a distraction before going to sleep. Do you want to watch a movie?" _He suggested, seeing her sadly distracted.  
"_With pleasure,"_ the young woman rejoiced. She was exhausted but the happiness of staying in his company took precedence over tiredness.  
"_Do you have a preference?"  
"Anything except."  
_"_A cop movie," _Edgar interrupted, smiling. They laughed softly and then chose to watch a comedy.

The two friends made popcorn and settled on the sofa. In the beginning, they were next to each other without any physical contact but the more the film passed the more they let themselves go. Edgar put his arm on the armrest when her teammate folded her knees to curl up on the couch. Delicately the young man brushed her hair with his fingers. She snapped her eyes, taking advantage of this tender caress to rest her head on his shoulder. They stayed in this position for a moment then the events of the day came back to hit her, and the pretty brunette began to doze. Reade continued for several tens of minutes. He was happy to still be able to help her relax. The assistant director continued to watch the film, holding her in his arms. The happiness he felt at their newfound proximity overcame the stress of the day and he too fell asleep. The duo only woke up the next morning, tenderly embraced and more rested than they had been in months.  
_"Hey, I think we fell asleep," _the pretty brunette said sittingup, her voice still sleepy. Despite her nightmares, she had not slept so well for ages. The presence of her best friend had finally appeased all her demons.  
"_Yes, we must believe that we were even more tired than we had realized. What time is it?"  
"A little more than six-thirty, we still have time before going to work. Would you like breakfast?"  
"With pleasure,_" he replied, disturbed. It was as if nothing had happened, as if everything was fine but the young man knew that was not the case. That night he had briefly emerged. The policeman had felt her stir and heard sleep. She seemed much more panicked and scared than usual. Not knowing what to do, he hugged her and kissed her forehead. By whispering soft words, he had managed to plunge her into a peaceful sleep, but he wondered if such an episode was frequent. He knew that this mission had been very difficult, that she had been forced to do things that would haunt her for a long time. Only after realizing the extent of Madeline's madness Reade know that her actions had been necessary. He could not help but question her, looking worried.  
"_Tasha, are you okay?" _  
"_Of course, why are you asking me that?"_ The brunette interrogated intrigued by his expression.  
_"Like that, I just wanted to be sure."_  
_"Have you ever been told that you were a very bad liar? Why are you asking me this question?" _

"_You know me well, it's not the same. It's nothing important but you had a pretty rough night as if you were a nightmare rather violent and I was wondering if it was recurring."  
"I did not realize anything, sorry to have woken you," _theHispanic apologized embarrassed. She did not want to bother him with her guilt and pain. The fact that he was again so close was already a miracle. The young woman did not want to ask too much.  
"_You do not have to apologize. This kind of thing does not control itself. For information, this is not an answer."  
"I have some trouble sleeping since my return but it's nothing serious. I can manage. To be honest I did not even realize I had a nightmare that night."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"_  
"_It is not worth it. You do not have to worry."  
_"_Listen, I know things are complicated between us but promise me to talk to someone if you feel the need. In any case, I'm here, whatever happens." _  
"_Thank you, I promise you but now that we have exhausted the subject you should come to eat because we will end up being late," _sheannounced to divert the conversation. She was touched by the worry and sincerity she saw in his eyes. Realizing that his friend wanted to change the subject, he momentarily dropped, promising nevertheless to remain attentive. The two friends had lunch and prepared quietly for work. The day passed without a hitch between the investigation and Dominic's research.

Two days later they were all working in the open space. Tasha was at her desk when her roommate of the moment interrupted her with a pleasantly surprising question.  
"_Hey, since we have nothing on the fire I thought that tonight we could test the Italian restaurant that has opened not far from the office. Only if you want to."_  
_"Yes, with pleasure, I would be delighted, _" she replied,shocked by this unexpected proposal.  
_"Great, I have to go I have a meeting, but we see each other later," _the young man greeted trying to hide his joy. He had seen the astonishment on her face. He suspected that even though their relationship had improved a lot, she was not expected this. Finally, he was delighted to have been able to read some joy too. To believe that they were both convinced that all would finally arrange. The deputy director left in the direction of the conference room, leaving her completely speechless. Rich and Patterson, who of course had heard everything, hastened to see her.  
"_God, I did not know that you were doing more than sleeping on his couch," _the computer scientist joked nevertheless aware of the complexity of the situation. He immediately received a pat on the shoulder from his colleague.  
"_It is not that. Nothing happened. Reade is just trying to change my mind."  
"What makes you say that it is only that? After all, it's much better between you,"_ the pretty blonde questioned. She saw the hesitant look of her friend.  
_"It's nothing special. Let's say that he realized that I had some difficulties to resume my life after this crazy mission. I think he just feels guilty for what he has said during interrogation and that he wants to be forgiven. The fact is that it's more up to me to do it, to all of you."  
"So, at first, you have nothing to make you forgive. You had a mission to fulfill and you saved thousands of lives. It was a very hard choice to make and you had to put the general interest in front of your happiness. I know your feelings for Reade, and I cannot imagine how hard it must have been. Which brings me to the fact that between you it would never be so simple. In any case, despite everything that happened, I'm here if you need to talk." _  
_"Ok, although I agree with her, I know that we will fall into a mode "emotional discussion between girls" and it is not for me. Well, whatever she tells you to do it. I'm not often ready to say that but she's often right,"_ Rich concluded as he left, leaving no room for the answer.  
"_I have results waiting but we can go to lunch, you, Jane and me, just like old time."  
"I would love it. We meet again around twelve," _the Hispanic proposed enchanted to the idea of finding a privileged relationship with her two best friends.  
_"It's perfect," _her colleague finished. It had been a while since she felt no anger concerning past events. The computer scientist, learning all the facts, had immediately understood why Zapata had accepted this mission. She knew her best friend well enough to understand her moods. Besides, she did not blame her for hiding the truth about Borden. Although she still thought it was a mistake, the time had allowed her to understand that Tasha had not lied to her because of Keaton's order but to protect her. She had only done her best in the storm, as they had all done for years.

A few hours later the three young women found themselves in front of the elevator.  
"_I'm so happy to do this together. I missed you, and I know that everything is very complicated, but nothing would make me happier than to find our former complicity,"_ the young tattooed explained to the angels.  
_"Me too," _Patterson assured, smiling at the Hispanic. She returned the favor and they left in the direction of the restaurant in a good mood. After ordering their food and starting to eat Jane tackled the sensitive subject of the moment.  
"_How do you feel about tonight's date?"  
_"_I said it all on time. This is not one. He's just trying to be nice."  
"That's what I thought of Kurt before he declared his love as he was bleeding on a New Jersey road. You have lived through so many trials and yet you are still so close. Do not try your luck would be a shame."  
"I agree. It's not like you do not know his feelings. After all, he's already kissed you,"_ the blondeadded. At that noticed the brunette whispered, shrugged her eyebrows.  
"_Is there something we do not know about?" _  
"_Let's say we may have done a little more than that. Just after I had to pretend my resignation we spent the night together."  
"What?" _Her colleagues exclaimed in heart, shocked.  
"_As wonderful as it was, a million things have happened since that day. Our relationship, and the way he sees me have changed. It's not worth it to talk about it."  
_"_And despite everything you managed to find your way close to each other. I'm not going to tell you to declare because I understand your fears but try to go to this date by remaining open to possibilities,"_ the computer scientist implored worried about the happiness of her friend.  
"_I think I can do it. After all, he has been adorable since I was at home and I know he would not fake it. Only I do not want to lose him again. I still prefer to be his friend."  
_"_This man has been crazy about you for a longer time than you can imagine so you will not lose him. Whatever happens, you are never eternally separated. In any case, you better give us all the details tomorrow morning."  
"As if I were going to have a choice,_" Tasha laughed with less weight on her chest. Being with her friends gave her a comforting sense of familiarity. They had always had the gift of giving her confidence in herself and of letting her believe in happiness. After all, if Jane and Kurt had arrived there, why could not they? It's not liked their friends had an easier start. After a high meal laughing and confidence the trio returned to the office to resume their work in progress. What did not escape the attention of the two women was Edgar's glance at her roommate through the window when he saw her come smiling. These two were meant to be together. It was evident.

When the evening came and the paperwork was over, Tasha went to catch some spare clothes and some toiletries and got ready for what was not supposed to be a date. The young woman could not help but apprehend the evening. She knew that everything would go well as usual. Reade would make her have a wonderful time, even if he wanted to pass her happiness before his. Only the meaning of all his little attention, the impact they had on her made her completely crazy. The Hispanic realized that her happiness depended more and more on their relationship and it was as terrifying as pleasant. In half an hour she took a shower, put on black jeans, a flamboyant red blouse, pumps, and a black leather coat. She had shampooed and rehashed. The brunette took her things and left for her colleague's office, knowing that he must also be ready to leave.  
_"Come in," _the deputy director said, as she knocked on the door of his office. He did not even raise his head.  
"_Hey, it was just to tell you that I had finished my reports and that I'm ready to leave as soon as you have finished with yours," _sheannounced shyly entering. At the sound of his partner's voice, the young man looked up. He was silent for a few seconds, blown away by her beauty. She had done nothing more than usual. The simplicity of her outfit only reminded her of a peaceful time. He had the impression of seeing old Tasha in front of him, the one with whom he watched football games, spending hours discussing everything and nothing, his best friend. All that was before he spoiled everything before his feelings made him behave like the worst idiot and especially before he didn't stop her from going to the CIA. They both made mistakes that led to their relationship at that moment, but the officer would do anything to fix the situation and express his love fully. Realizing he had left his thoughts divagated too long Edgar smiled and spoke.  
_"I have this last report to finish but I have only for a few minutes._ _We can go directly after."  
"It works. I'm going to greet Patterson and Jane during this time."_  
_"You're really beautiful," _hecomplimented just before she left his office. The Hispanic blushed and left after murmuring discrete thanks.

About fifteen minutes later they left for the restaurant. The journey was made in comfortable silence. They simply enjoyed the presence of the other. Arriving on the spot Reade went down to open the door and he gallantly extended his arm. She smiled tenderly at him. Despite what she had claimed it was a date. The place was intimate, lit with candles and extremely romantic. The walls were chocolate brown and the carpets on the floor were beige. It was neither too chic nor too simple, a balance that suited them perfectly. They sat at a table slightly apart to order. As soon as it was done the brunette began to smile.  
"_What?"_ Her partner intrigued, nevertheless pleased to see her happy.  
_"Let's say that we either took too much meal together or you became predictable."  
"In my opinion, probably a little of both," _he laughed, understanding the meaning of this sentence. It was true that they had known each other long enough to plan such small things as a food order. Lovingly, he took her hand and interlaced their fingers. The pretty brunette felt her heart accelerate uncontrollably. Realizing the impact his gesture had on her, Reade traced a small circle on the back of her hand with her thumb, savoring the softness of her skin. It was so nice to feel her next to him that he had to restrain himself from kissing her. Edgar was just craving for it. He was aware they had to go smoothly so they would not destroy everything again. They had both done a lot of harm, largely because they had never talked about their feelings. Trying to regain a countenance, the young woman teased him, and they continued to converse without breaking contact. A good ten minutes later. They waited for their dishes. The policeman saw that his interlocutor was casting discrete glances towards the dance floor, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Behind her insensitive appearance, Tasha had always had a big heart and a strong taste for romance. Still holding her hand, he stood up and smiled at her. Without a word, he took her among the other couples, put his second hand in the lower back and they began to spin in rhythm. The young man looked at her in the eyes with a desire similar to the one she had observed during their first night. She smiled slightly embarrassed but flattered. The pretty brunette approached her face with his until their noses touched and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to dance, tenderly entwined. The two friends were incredibly close. Their breaths mingled with each other. The intensity was such that Reade was on the verge of saddling that moment with a kiss. Not wishing to break the magic he snuggled his face in her neck, enjoying the scent and the softness of her skin. They continued to dance during the rest of the song, unable to separate. Once the song was over they went back to sit with their hearts beating.

The rest of the meal went well. They ate and laughed without any pressure as if nothing had ever happened. After more than two hours of chatting and enjoying a delicious meal, the duo decided that it was time to return, sated, delighted and slightly clouded by the wine.  
_"Thank you for all of this. I had a wonderful evening," _the pretty brunette murmured, leaning against the wall of the elevator. She looked at him lasciviously, sighing.  
"_You do not have to do it. I also had a great time, _the policeman whispered bewitched by her beauty. He approached her until their bodies were separated by a few inches. The duo stayed that way until they reached their floor. Edgar took her hand and they made their way to the apartment. He opened the door and put the keys on the pedestal table. She slammed the door, hung up her coat, put down her purse and followed him into the living room. The young woman went to the kitchen intending to have a drink.  
"_Do you want anything to drink?" _She asked in the fridge. The young man did not know if it was alcohol, the fact of seeing her so comfortable in his apartment or their current situation but he felt all his inhibitions fall. He forgot his last reticence and went to meet her. The man closed the door, put his hands around her waist, forcing her to turn around. Automatically she stuck her back against the cabinet bewitched by his delicate touch. He moved closer to her as he stroked her cheek.

"_Please, stop me if I'm wrong," _he whispered voice full of desire. Natasha smiled slightly in a sign of approval. Her heart was pounding rapidly. She was unable to move, trembling with emotion. Tenderly he drew his face to hers without their eyes parting. The first time, he brushed his lips against hers and put a delicate kiss next to her ear. Zapata closed her eyes, thinking she was fainting with so much delicacy and sensuality. Seeing the effect of his caresses he continued by lowering his lips down her neck. Unable to resist longer, she put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him passionately. They had been waiting for so long that their exchange quickly became electric. The afro American put his hands under her thighs and made her sit on the counter as she took off his jacket. With an almost unbearable slowness, he unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her delicious golden skin and a white and black lace bra marrying her shapes perfectly.  
_"Do you like what you see?"_ the beautiful Hispanic asked breathlessly. The touch of his hands on her skin made her crazy. It brought back the burning memories of their night together. They were close enough that she could feel his desire increase over their caresses. In spite of that, a doubt remained in her, like a reminiscence of her lack of assurance.  
"_You are the most sublime woman I've seen in my life. I'm tired of running away. There is no turning back. I want you and no one else, always and forever," _the young man replied, casting his eyes in hers. He kissed her again, but much more tenderly.  
"_No more lies unsaid or pain, just us."  
"Just us,_" they whispered in unison before sealing his beautiful words with a kiss. They still had a lot of things to face but whatever happens now they would do it together. The young woman tied her legs around his waist and with all the precautions of the world he took her to the bedroom. They made love for long hours, letting talk all that they had kept for them until then. Sometimes tenderly, sometimes passionately, they never ceased to show how much they loved each other. The brunette had never felt so safe. For her, the first time had been magic but it was like a goodbye, a fantasy to burn in her memory before running to the most dangerous mission of her career. Today was like a beginning, that of a new life together. For the first time in ages, she no longer felt alone. The policeman felt finally complete as if he had found in Tasha the part of him which he had always missed. After a long time, they end up crumbling next to each other.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, the pretty brunette woke up in her partner's arms. The young woman could not help but smile happier than she had ever been in the last year. Having a little cold, she pulled out of this embrace to put on the shirt of her lover and set the alarm clock the next morning.  
"_Hey, are you all right?"_ Edgar's foggy voice asked. He had emerged by no longer feeling the warmth of her body against his.  
"_Yes, everything is fine. Sorry, I did not want to wake you up,"_ she apologized when she came back to bed once her job was done. Zapata snuggled against him; her face close to his. Seeing her covered with his shirt with a very slight expression of anxiety, the policeman understood the reason for her insomnia.  
_"We will be fine now. You do not have to be afraid. Whatever happens, we will face it together. I'm not going to let you go," _hemurmured, putting a soft kiss on her neck and forehead. The Hispanic smiled and kissed him back. It was all she needed to hear. With this newfound peace, they returned to sleep much more serene than usual. They did not emerge until the next morning at the sound of the alarm clock. Quietly they prepared for a lovely breakfast in bed.  
"_What do you want to say to the team?" _  
"_Because we had no chance to go unnoticed, the truth. Even if we have to stay discreet at work and also to protect ourselves from Madeline I do not want to hide our relationship to the people who matter,"_ Natashaexplained unable to stop smiling.  
"_I hoped you would say that. Even if I want to shout to the rest of the world how lucky I feel I understand why we cannot. On the other hand, with the team it's different."  
"It's our family," _she interrupted before hearing her phone vibrate. She looked at the appellant then laughed.  
"_Who is it?"  
_"_Jane and Patterson, let's say that yesterday at lunch we talked a bit about our cohabitation and how I felt about you. So, when they heard that we were going to the restaurant last night they made me promise to give them details."  
"It does not even surprise me. You are real gossips finally you should get off because knowing them they will not let go."  
"Hello, girls, you are early risers. What can I do?" _She asked, following his advice, trying not to look so happy.  
"_Seriously, you ask yourself the question. Can you talk? How was last night?"_ her two friends deputed in one voice. The Hispanic looked at his teammate, amused. Mood player the young man began to tease as she continued her conversation.  
"_The meal was delicious."  
_"_Tasha!_"_  
_"_What? It is true. We had a great time,_" she added evasively, unable to concentrate by feeling his lips on her skin.  
"_It's good that everything went well but did you talk about your relationship?"_ Jane asked, unsure of the extent of her question. Her interlocutor laughed and could not resist. _  
"Girls do not take it badly but we are busy enough so we will continue this conversation later," _she concluded suggestively. The pretty brunette waited to hear their reactions. After hearing laughter, surprise, and amusement, she hung up to go back to their activities from the night before.

A few hours later when they arrived at the office they had no remark except great smiles from their team. They still had a lot of things to overcome and many enemies to face, but they were all convinced that they would eventually get by. Whatever happens, they were a family.


End file.
